


Actually, we're secretly married

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, charles smith x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: Reader ends up getting drunk in the camp during a party.





	Actually, we're secretly married

You were sitting around the girls on the log near the campfire, listening to Javier playing the guitar and drinking beer. It was a long and a fun night with endless laughing and drinking. Maybe you had too much. After all the stress and sleepless night you felt like you needed that.

When you kept turning around, definitely looking for someone, Sean asked you.

"Looking for someone, Y/N?" he smirked. "The best man is here and he's right in front of you."

"Has anybody seen Charles?" 

"I heard Smith went hunting", Bill answered.

"Oh NO! What am I gonna do without him tonight?" you sounded so desperate that Mary-Beth even felt sorry for you.

"What is it? Something important?" Mary-Beth couldn't ignore your state.

"You know I just miss him", you shrugged and relaxed. You took another sip from the bottle, feeling too good.

"Sweet on our tough hunter?" Sean started grinning. 

"Actually, we're secretly married", you whispered as loud as you could. It was possible even Uncle could hear you from the end of the camp, where he was laying with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "But, you know, SECRETLY means it's a big secret!" 

Karen kept nodding knowingly as it was a matter of fact. 

"Okay, Y/N had enough", it was Arthur who tried taking your beer, but you were a fighter.

"Don't you dare, Arthur Morgan! This is mine!"

He just rolled his eyes and gave up, taking another bottle for himself.

"Poor Charles, he's missing such a show," Javier laughed while playing a new tune, something he made up not long time ago. "Who would prefer to go hunting on such a night? Tonto."

But unfortunately it was really too much for you and you managed to fall asleep right near the campfire. And woke up with a hangover in the morning.

You felt awful, regretting everything. Also all the smirks you were getting that morning made you think you definitely said or did something stupid last night. But nobody really talking about that.

When Charles got back with a deer you were cutting some vegetables for stew and heard Javier coming to speak to Charles.

"Hey, amigo. Why you never said you're married?"

And then you just froze, feeling your heart stop. The way Javier smirked and quickly looked at you made you understand everything. Also remember some stuff.

"Oh no", you whispered. "Oh no". 

In a second you were already running away from Pearson's wagon, trying to figure out where you could get away. Probably the gang needed some supplies and you could go into town?.. You could hear steps behind you, so you kept walking right into the woods. It was definitely Charles, he'd definitely want to talk about all stupid things she talked about last night.

"Y/N, could we talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" you didn't turn around and kept walking. His firm grip on your hand made you stop.

"Please."

You took a deep breath and turned around to see Charles looking at you.

"Look, I'm sorry! I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying..."

It was a surprise to see him smiling.

"What?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Don't worry about last night. You ran away so fast I couldn't say a word"

You just awkwardly laughed. 

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Charles."

He gave you a knowing look and then left.

Maybe it'd be a good idea to try getting drunk next time when he's not out of the camp? Who knows how that'd end.


End file.
